The specific aims are to assess in young adult survivors of childhood brain tumors the impact of contemporary treatment regimens on the integrity of the hypothalamic-pituitary gonadal axis, semen quality in males and ovulatory status in females. There is concern about the potential for future fertility and health of future offspring of these patients.